Happily Ever After
by TsarinaRose
Summary: LEMONS. Ever wondered what happens between these beloved couples in the bedroom? So far: Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel and Belle. Next: Jasmine
1. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Disney.**

**WARNING, this fiction does contain strong sexual content, so if you don't want to see your favourite Disney's characters dirty then don't read, however if you do, please read on and enjoy...**

* * *

_Snow White and The Prince_

Snow White was pulled out of her light slumber by the singing of a bird. At first she thought it was a dream, but the feel of the Prince's bed sheets woke her up to reality. In haste, and in the complete nude, she ran to the small window and peered outside, ignoring the bite of the cold from the early morning.

There, just on the other side of the thin glass, a small bird sat on a twisted branch, calling to her in his melodic voice. She could have fit the small thing into her hand, its silky black feathers grazing her skin. But it was only there for a moment. The bird, startled by something, fluttered its wings and took off, never to be seen again.

Almost immediately Snow White felt strong arms entwine around her waist and pulling her against the warmth of the Prince's bare chest. 'Good morning.' her purred into her ear, causing Snow to internally shiver. She turns around and is met with a soft kiss, the touch resonating deep into her groin, a faint reminder of night beforehand. Snow glances over the Prince's shoulder at the bed, the sheets in a tangled mess and both of their clothes scattered on the floor.

'Dear...' Snow whispers. 'Last night...'

The Prince smiled softly, tucking a dark lock of Snow's hair behind her ear. 'I'll go get us some breakfast.'

Snow watched as her husband threw on a robe and walked out of the bedroom, and was surprised to feel disappointment building up in her chest. She didn't want breakfast, she just wanted him to touch her again, make her melt around him until she was numb. She wanted _more_.

Snow found herself suddenly in the kitchen, still naked, her feet not her own. He had his back to her, unaware of her presence. She watched almost hypnotised as her husband picked up a bright red juicy apple. He raised it slowly to his mouth, sinking his teeth into its flesh.

_Crunch._

The sound of the bite made Snow's heart pound in her chest. As though she were in a trance, Snow walked right up her her husband and pulled his robe down, revealing him to her.

'Snow, what are-'

She cut him off with a deep kiss, so deep she could taste the sweetness of the forbidden fruit on her tongue. The Prince pulls Snow against him so she can feel his length, running his fingers around her neck to the ends of her hair. When he pulls away from her, Snow is forced to stare into his eyes that had suddenly clouded over with longing.

'Why did you stop?' She asked, breathless and panting.

Not needing to be asked twice, the Prince kisses Snow again, but this time it's demanding, his tongue making Snow moan. Putting his arms around her, he pushes against his hips.

_Oh...I can feel him..._

His erection was touching Snow's thigh, making the muscles in her stomach clench. The thought of him wanting her that badly made her tingle. She moaned into his mouth, hardly able to contain herself, one of her hands gripping his hair.

The Prince eases her onto the cold floor, but Snow could care less once his warm body was on top of her. Seeing him above her was making her quiver. His head bends down and Snow can feel his lips, his tongue, all over her chest. His fingers move to one of her breasts and his thumb begins roll the end of her nipple. Snow's breasts were swelling. She felt hot and cold at the same time, the sweet sensation rippling down to her groin.

The Prince's tongue glides across her other breast and Snow shook. She pulls her head back, her mouth open in a wide O as she groans, and her legs part automatically, exposing herself. 'Oooh god...'

The Prince pulled away and looked down at his wife, who was crumbling away. Her once beautiful pale skin was now flushed, her dark hair a mess. His fingers oh so slowly trailed down her navel until he hit her sweet spot, making Snow arch her hips towards him.

When he pulled his fingers away, they were shining. 'You are so wet.' He moaned, amazed.

Snow White went completely red, but she didn't care, knowing it would be worth it in a few moments. 'Please.'

Snow could feel the head of his erection just at her entrance. Then he slammed into her.

Snow let out a loud cry of pleasure and pain, feeling the full length of him filling her completely. It was better the second time, Snow realised, there wasn't as much pain as last night. He shifts his weight onto her, pinning her to the ground as he begins to ease himself in and out of her.

'Don't hold back this time.' She whispers into his ear.

This makes his speed pick up into an aggressive pace, pounding her so hard that the kitchen floor was beginning to imprint onto her sweaty back. But she kept up with his pace, her hips meeting his every time, a loud slapping sound echoing among the walls, her legs open so wide to the point it almost hurt. He grasps her hair suddenly and let's out a moan.

'Oh, Snow, I can't hold on any longer...'

He thrusts into her, sharp, a few more times. A warmth that wasn't there before is inside her, and Snow crys out at the sensation. Then the Prince comes to still and collapses in a sweaty heap on her, trying to catch his breath.

There is a silence for a while. Between her thighs there is a warm stickiness. Snow just plays with her Prince's hair while his heart rate slowed down.

Then he asks, 'Where are the dwarves?'

Snow White just shrugs.

'By the way dear, I know I'm the fairest of them all, which is why next time _I _will have an orgasm before you do.'

Then she pushes him off, saunters over to the bench and picks up the apple, biting into its soft flesh, ignoring her husbands wounded look behind her.

The apple _did _taste delicious.

**And that's one couple done! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Disney**

* * *

_Cinderella and Prince Charming_

Cinderella stepped back from the mirror nervously, taking a good look at herself. Staring back at her was a beautiful naked woman, a goddess, whose golden hair fell to her shoulders in angelic waves. She was sexy, lustful and wild, everything Cinderella was not. Cinderella bit her lip, suddenly regretting her idea. Would Charming even like this? Probably not. He was always so proper and, well, charming.

The beautiful glass slippers, the only thing she was wearing, glittered, as though they were winking to her, egging her on. _What brought us together,_ Cinderella thought wistfully. Her lucky pair of shoes. If they could help her win the love of her life, they could help her get what she craved from the love of her life._  
_

With a firm nod to herself Cinderella spun away from the mirror and stood at the foot of the bed and waited.

Her husband was a busy man, so it was expected that he would come home and stumble into their bedroom, already half asleep from the stress of running the kingdom. This was exactly what happened when Charming entered, exhausted and fried. However the moment he saw his wife, his entire body sprang to life and his eyes widened to the point that they were almost touching the ground. 'Cin...my god...' his eyes ran down her body. 'You're shoes...'

This reaction gave Cinderella the boost she needed. Something inside her was purring as she sauntered her way over to her prince. 'I want you.' She whispered, pressing her lips softly against his.

'O-okay.' He stuttered, unsure. And then, Cinderella realised, he began to slowly kiss her, sweetly, just like he always did. And that was not what she wanted tonight. She pushed her husband away and sighed, almost frustrated.

'I don't want it like that.'

The Prince looked down at her confused and almost hurt. ' What do you mean?'

His look almost made Cinderella stop, but the feel of the glass slippers reminded her of her agenda. ' I mean, I don't want you to be gentle with me. I want you to be... rough. Not charming!'

He smiled down at her. ' Well, that is my name.'

Cinderella shook her head. 'Please.'

Charming grabbed her under the chin, forcing her to look directly into his eyes as he spoke. ' I'm not going to be rough with you. You are my wife, my most treasured person and I am not going to hurt you.'

' I'm not asking you to hurt me, I just want you to be passionate instead of the same boring sex we have all the time. I want you to fuck me.'

The Prince's hand dropped from her chin from surprised. He looked at her stunned, and then a dark cloud passed over his eyes. It was the first time Cinderella had ever spoken such language and she was regretting it. The look on her husbands face was almost murderous and it made her heart race with fear and excitement. He began to walk towards her and she instinctively walked backwards from him until the back of her knees hit the bed and she tumbled, spread out on the sheets.

His expression was stone as he plucked her glass slippers slowly off her feet. He began to tenderly kiss her toes, the sensation rippling up her body, and then he bites down hard. Cinderella gasped at the pain and her body convulsed, but Charming roughly pinned her legs down.

The prince continued up the inside of her smooth, pale thigh, spreading her legs open, his nose grazing along her skin. He keeps going until he reaches_ there, _his tongue sliding up her sex. Charming was surprised to see she was already wet. He blows air gently and Cinderella can't help but let out a moan at the pleasure. And then his tongue begins to swirl as he forcefully holds her in place.

He had never done this to her, he had never gone down there. How was she not living with this before? Her whole body was quivering at the rippling sensation, it was like she was about to fall apart beneath him. 'Oh god, Charming!' She moaned, her hands grasping the bed sheets.

And then he stops suddenly.

Confused and disappointed, Cinderella looked up at her husband. 'Why did you stop?'

He doesn't answer her, instead his large hand slides up her body until it grasps one of her breasts. He pinched one of her nipples, hard, making her let out a hiss of pain. 'You want me to fuck you?' He asked lowly.

Cinderella looked up at him, biting her lip. She nodded.

He grabbed her by the hips so suddenly, it came as a shock when he flipped her onto her stomach. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them behind her back. She could vaguely hear the sound of his pants hitting the floor. Her chest and face is pressed up against the bed, her ass in the air, completely exposed. She feels his hand run smoothly across her cheeks.

Then he plunges into her.

Cinderella moaned loudly as she felt him fill her. He moved painfully slow, too slow. She needed him to be faster. 'What do you want Cin?' He growled into her ear, his hot breath tingling her neck.

'I want you.' She huffed.

He picks up the pace, his hips moving erratically. He was pushing into her so hard, but it only turned Cinderella on more, the sensation slowly building up somewhere that felt new and unknown. So much so that her whole body began to stiffen as he pounded into her repeatedly.

She could feel herself exploding all around him. ' Oh...yes...YES! FASTER!'

Hearing his wife moan so loudly and writhe beneath him was his undoing. 'Oh, Cin.' He cried. He came inside of her as he began to slow down, his whole downstairs area twitching.

The warm feeling inside Cinderella made her shudder. She felt so weak, her whole body collapsed onto the bed. Not far behind, Charming fell beside her, his shirt still on, trying to catch his breath.

'Fuck.' Cinderella whispered.

Almost immediately he turned to her, worried. 'Are you okay?'

She rolled her eyes and laughed, kissing him softly. 'Im going to be more than okay if we keep doing that!'


	3. Pricked

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney**

* * *

_Aurora and Prince Phillip _

Aurora let out a gleeful laugh that echoed amongst the leaves, her arms wide and welcoming as she spun around barefoot on the soft grass. In the this moment, she felt liberated, free and light. In this moment, there was no problems in the world.

In this moment she wasn't Aurora, she was Rose again.

Not that she minded being Aurora, in fact she preferred it. However, being Rose again, even if for a moment, made her feel like she wasn't royalty but just a common girl, the common girl that had fallen in love in this very spot a few years ago.

She didn't know that she was being watched until a deep voice called, 'And just what do you think you are doing?'

The voice had a good nature to it, but it didn't stop Aurora from letting out a startled scream. The voice began to laugh at her, and Aurora slumped, relaxed, when she noticed who it was. 'Phillip, you scared me!'

'I'm sorry.' he grinned as he emerged from the trees. 'I didn't mean to.'

Her heart began to race as he walked towards her. 'How did you find me?'

He stopped, looking down at her. 'This is our place.' was all he said.

His warm hand softly caressed her cheek and Aurora leaned into it, smiling, her nerves tinkling under the skin. Phillip kept walking, making her back hit a tree. She didn't know if he was trying to trap her or protect her. She gripped his wrists in anticipation.

He leaned in, smelling her hair. 'You are so beautiful.'

They were kissing all of a sudden, over and over. His hands began to move over her body, eager. It had been a while since Aurora had felt this burning deep in her navel and she was not going to be patient enough. She pushed Phillip away from her, cutting off their kissing. His head tilted to the side, confused, and then Aurora began to slip out of her dress.

The material fell softly into a small puddle around her feet, and she stood naked in front of Phillip, who had a soft smirk on his lips as his eyes ran over her, drinking her in. 'A bit eager are we?'

Aurora stepped towards him and grabbed onto the waist of his pants. 'I can't wait. It's been almost a whole week.'

And with a hard yank, Phillip's pants were off. Phillip was happy to oblige, pulling his shirt over his head. Aurora licked her lips as she looked at her husband's body in all it's glory. Already his penis was hard, pointing directly at her.

'Now who is the eager one?' She asked playfully as she sauntered over to him.

Her eyes didn't leave his as her hand suddenly grasped him. He closed his eyes and swallowed at the feel of her dainty hands. 'Is this for me?' She asked as she began to stroke him.

'You are evil.' He groaned.

_I barely have to move my hand and he is crumbling,_ she thought, basking in her power over him. But she wasn't going to let him finish before herself. She let go of his throbbing penis and wrapped her arms around him, her legs entwined around his waist.

'Make love to me this way.' she demanded.

Aurora felt as though she was on fire for Phillip, that if he wasn't inside her soon she would burst into flames. She was already breathless, hot, red and wet for him.

Phillip pressed her bare back onto the tree trunk, holding her thighs firmly. Slowly, almost like torture, he rubbed himself against the length of her sex and she shivered at the sweet sensation. He did this twice more, knowing his wife was growing more desperate by the second.

'Oh, Phillip please! I can't wait any longer, you're killing me.'

He grinned at her. 'Oh, my Rose.' He whispered hoarsely, and pushed.

He slid into her easily, groaning at the feel of her enveloping around him. Aurora grasped his hair as he began to move, each thrust getting deeper and deeper. She could feel the harsh bark biting into her back, but she could have cared less.

'How is it?' He asked her.

'Put me down.' She huffed. 'And lay down on your back.'

He pulled out of her and did what he was told, Aurora straddling him in a matter of seconds. She grabbed his penis, stroking it a few times, before placing the tip at her entrance. She plunged herself onto him.

Her hips began to buckled erratically as she moved above him. She could feel him inside, everywhere, his penis stretching her. Subconsciously, her hand moved down to touch her sweet spot, and she moaned, knowing this would be her undoing in moments.

As she rode him, her hand began to circle her nub.

'Let me take over.'

Phillip moved her hand aside and placed his thumb directly on her. As he moved, Aurora jerked in response. His hand darted over her clit so fast Aurora couldn't keep up, her head was swimming.

'Come for me, Aurora.'

And she did. Aurora let out an almost animalistic growl as she threw her head back, her entire body melting as the rush of her orgasm hit her, hard. In this moment she felt liberated, free and light. In this moment, there was no problems in the world.

In this moment she wasn't Aurora.

She was Rose.

Even as she was experiencing the aftershocks, Aurora placed her hands on his chest for support and began to ride him as fast as she could, up and down, up and down. Phillip grabbed her by the hips, his fingers digging in her skin, watching her breasts bounce up and down. He grabbed one in his hand, the soft flesh so big it spilled over his hands. He shouted something, she wasn't sure what, and then his movements slowed and Aurora could feel the warm liquid between her thighs. She collapse on top of him, breathless.

After a moment, Phillip said, surprised, 'Your back is bleeding.' A few small drops of her blood stained the tips of his fingers as he held them up to show her. 'The bark must have pricked your skin.'

Aurora giggled and kissed him light on the nose. 'Don't worry, I promise not to fall asleep.'


	4. Part Of Your World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Disney.**

**This is the longest one I've written, and my favourite so far. Ariel and Eric have always has a special place in my heart which is why I think this has been my best one yet.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Ariel and Eric_

Ariel sat naked on the large white bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees, taking deep calming breaths. _In and out, in and out, _she chanted to herself. On the floor, her beautiful wedding dress lied, discarded. She had built up enough mental strength to take it off, only to collapse into a ball on the bed, her body shaking with nerves. She had heard about this night, the wedding night ritual for humans.

At first she thought it was crazy, how could a human woman let her body go through that pain? Ever since Ariel was given her new body, she had explored down _there_ only once. Anything she did slightly hurt her, so she stopped exploring, baffled at how a woman could live with something like that between her legs. She wouldn't let any man touch her there.

Except for Eric.

Her heart fluttered at just his name. Sweet, beautiful Eric, who loved her so much, even if she wasn't technically a human, who picked _her, _to be his wife. She would do it for Eric. She would do anything for her husband.

Ariel inhaled sharply, and look nervously at the bathroom door, where her husband currently was. Biting her lip, she stretched out of her position and stood up from the bed. She looked around the room, wondering where she should stand, what she should do.

Was their a right way to do this? Maybe she shouldn't have taken off her wedding dress, maybe Eric wanted to do that? She picked up the silky material, and sighed. The thought of putting it back on seemed too daunting a task, so she tossed it back on the floor. Being naked would be fine... What about her hair though?

_Maybe I'll let it out._

She pulled the pins out of her hair, feeling it scratch her scalp. Ariel's long red locks fell past her shoulders, and the familiarity made her relax slightly. But not enough.

She could hear Eric coming back into the room. Panicking, Ariel looked around the room, and just as he opened the door, she dived under the white sheets to hide her body, pulling the covers up to her nose. Eric opened the door and stopped short, when he spotted her wedding dress on the floor.

'Ariel?' he called, not seeing her on the bed. 'Are you-'

He cut off when his eyes met hers, and he smiled. And then his eyes widened slightly as he assessed the situation and his naked wife hiding in the bed.

'Hi.' Ariel squeaked.

'Ariel...what are you doing?'

The nerves kept building up in her chest. Was she doing this wrong, like using a fork for a hairbrush? Did she look ridiculous right now? 'Well... I heard about what you do on a wedding night...and, well, I thought this is what I'm suppose to do? I have to be naked, right?'

Eric, almost startled, was silent. And then he began to laugh.

'Oh my god, I have done it wrong, haven't I?' Ariel moan, putting her face into her hands.

Still laughing, Eric sat beside her in the bed, grabbing her head. 'You are amazing.'

Ariel shook her head 'Eric, I don't know what I am doing! I'm so scared, I've heard that it really hurts!' Eric kissed her slowly on the lips, making her melt and momentarily forget herself. He pulled away, stroking her hair lovingly. When she looked into his eyes, it was the first time she had seen him so serious, it made her, if possible, even more nervous.

'Ariel.' he said lowly. ' You are my wife now. I'll take care of you, you have nothing to worry about.'

And then he began to kiss her like he never had before, and all her nerves began to die, as he lay her down on the bed. Ariel felt herself sinking into the mattress as he went on top of her. She found she liked the feel of his body pressing into hers, the new sensation twinkling in her abdomen. Eric pulled back and then looked at her, _really _looked at her.

Ariel felt herself blush from the intensity of his stare. Eric leaned down and trailed kisses along her neck and Ariel closed her eyes at the feeling. His lips slowly made their way down until his lips were on her breasts. She felt his tongue slowly lap around her nipple.

Ariel's entire body jerked violently at the sensation, and she let out a deep moan she never had before. Eric stopped, and glanced up at her, surprised and happy at her reaction. He licked again.

'Oh...' sighed Ariel.

_He could do this forever_, Ariel thought numbly.

Eric came back up to lightly kiss her lips. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, reminding her of her home. 'Ariel, trust me.' he whispered.

She felt his large hand lightly grazed down her stomach until he was there. His index finger pushed down on her and Ariel moaned. She had never in her life felt something as pleasurable as this. Then he had two fingers and they began to move slowly in circles.

Ariel could feel her legs beginning to stiffen, and then shake. Eric's other hand softly grazed her thigh. Ariel's stomach was tightening, and something unfamiliar was beginning to build up deep inside. Both her hands gripped the bedsheets, her breathing hitched, as her hips moved higher too meet Eric's hand eagerly.

She felt as though she exploded, a rush of pure pleasure rang all over her body. She was sure she called out something, but she didn't know what. All she could focus on was that feeling, which ended much too soon for her liking. Even after she came down, she could still feel herself pulsating.

'Oh, Eric.. that was incredible.'

He kissed her in response.

Ariel realised that Eric still had his clothes on. Her small hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She smiled as she admired his chest. He was so beautiful it was almost impossible. Eric's hands reached down to pull his pants down.

When his erection sprung free, Ariel's heart stop. 'Oh my god- Eric-how-?'

'Its okay.' he assured her. She couldn't quite agree. How was that suppose to _fit_? There was no way. Her body had tensed up again. 'We don't have to Ariel.' Eric whispered softly. 'Not if you aren't ready.'

Ariel shook her head roughly, she sad she would do this and she wasn't going to back out. Hundred of humans did this, so it couldn't be that bad right? 'I am ready.' she told Eric.

And to prove it, her hand hesitantly touch him. Eric closed his eyes letting out a soft groan. He kissed her forehead, and then position himself and pushed.

Ariel's whole body froze as he slowly entered inside her. It was a sharp pain, and Ariel hissed, shutting her eyes, her nails digging into Eric's skin hard. He stopped, then looked down at her, worried. 'Are you okay?'

She bit her lip, and nodded. 'Just give me a second.' She let herself slightly relax, getting used to being filled. Her stomach fluttered a bit as she realised that this was the closest her and Eric could be physically. She smiled up at him. 'Okay, you can keep going.'

It still hurt, but with each thrust her body was getting used to him and the pleasure was beginning to override. Eric was starting to lose himself, letting out loud groans as he picked up his speed. This was a different type of pleasure to the one Ariel felt before. It was more subtle and silent.

All of a sudden, Eric's movements began to slow, and then he fell on top of her in a sweaty heap. Ariel just played with his hair, content.

'Eric?'

'Yes?'

'Can we do that again?'


	5. Animal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Disney**

* * *

_Belle and Adam_

When the door of the library swung open with a bang, Belle was not surprised to see Adam storm through them, in fact she had been expecting it. As he marched towards her, Belle snapped the book she had been reading hurriedly and hid it in her lap, not wanting Adam to see what she was reading. When he saw her, his eyes were relieved. The rest of his body was tensed, ready to pounce.

'Belle! Where have you been all morning?'

She was surprisingly calm as she spoke. 'I went out into town to buy a book, is all. I told Mrs Potts where I was going.'

He frowned. 'I don't understand. You have so many books here. What book would you possibly want thats not in this library?'

Belle pursed her lips as she glanced down in her lap, and then her face went bright red as she read the title, _100 Ways to Please Down There._ How on earth was she even going to start explaining? Adam looked at her, a bit taken back by her reaction, any traces go anger gone from his face as he sat across her. 'Belle.'

Having no words, Belle threw the book down on the table with a loud bang, and then slid it towards him. He looked at her cautiously and then one of his hands slowly pulled the book to him.

His eyes almost fell out of his head.

The silence was deafening as Adam tried to grasp for words, but nothing came out. Like Belle, he too was starting to go bright red.

'I didn't know what else to do!' Belle managed to squeak out.

He let out a breath. 'I don't understand...'

'Its just...' She paused, trying to figure out her wording. 'Whenever we have sex, it's amazing...for me... But you don't let me touch you...down there...' She trailed off.

If possible, her flushed even more at her words. 'Belle, you don't have to-'

'But I want to.'

More silence.

Not really sure what she was doing, Belle made herself slip out of the chair and go under the table, towards him. She poked her head up at him between his legs, her big eyes blinking up at him. Her face was right near his crouch.

Adam's eyes were locked onto hers, still cautious. 'What are you doing?'

Finding a small burst of courage, Belle's hands opened his pants, fumbling but successful. To her surprise, he was already hard, boosting up her confidence. Adam looked behind him at the library doors, scared of someone walking in.

Belle smiled up at him briefly and then, with a small dainty hand, she grabbed him. Adam closed his eyes.

The first time her and Adam had sex, she remembered being overwhelmed at the size of him, worried that she would break in half. But Adam's penis had become one of her closest friends in the last few months, and she wanted to return the favour of all those incredible nights filled with pleasure. It wasn't too long ago that Adam had bent her over this very table. He had pounded her so hard, her legs had turned into jello and books had fallen off their shelves. And she had came so hard, she was surprised no one heard her cries and had come rushing in. Adam always mixed the perfect amount of pleasure and pain in their little play sessions.

Adam was definitely a beast in bed.

However, he had never let Belle play with him.

Belle had only been able to read a few chapters of her new book before Adam interrupted her, so she wasn't exactly sure where she would be going. Gently, she rub her hand up the length of him, almost like a caress.

Adam let out a small throaty moan. Encouraged, Belle did it once more, but with a grip. The skin around it was so soft, it moved with her hand, up and down. She picked up the pace, making Adam jerk in his chair.

Belle felt something in her stomach stir- she was getting turned on by doing this to him.

His eyes were closed in the process, so without any warning, Belle dipped her head down and her tongue slid across the tip of his penis. Adam's eyes flew open and gasped, looking down at her. 'Belle!'

Happy with his reaction, Belle licked once more. Bravely, she said, 'Would you like me to suck your cock?'

His eyes said it all. She put him in her mouth.

It was a weird sensation, but she didn't hate it. Adam especially didn't hate it, his whole body jerked in response to her tongue. One of his hands gripped her dark locks, pushing her mouth further down to the point where she almost gagged.

The feeling of being in control, having Adam almost fall apart in her hands, made her hot. Usually she was the one in this position, gasping for breath, bucking her hips. Her hand shot up and she cupped his balls, moving them around in her hands, all the while pumping her mouth over his cock. She could taste something sweet.

'Oh Belle, I'm about to...'

Belle moaned, the vibration in her throat sending Adam over the edge. A hot, bitter, liquid burst into Belle's mouth and she quickly swallowed it, not liking the taste. Belle much preferred that liquid inside her. She wasn't expecting it to be over that soon, but she was proud of herself.

Adam, flushed and out of breath, looked down at Belle. 'Well...I wasn't expecting this when I found you.'

Before she could reply, they heard the creaking of the library doors open. Belle ducked under the table quickly, her heart racing, as Adam quickly pulled up his pants.

Lumiere's familiar voice floated through the air briefly, talking to Adam. Thankfully he couldn't see Belle hiding under the table and Adam dismissed him as casually as he could. The door closed.

Adam ducked his head under the table, meeting Belle's eyes. 'Are you all right?'

Instead of answering, she laughed in relief and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'We need to stop doing this in the library, next time the whole staff will walk in on us!'


End file.
